Mobile network operators provide subscribers with managed network access using both cellular and WiFi technologies. Mobile network operators can use WiFi as a way to offload Internet-based traffic for their dual-mode subscribers. In current approaches, a mobile network operator may conditionally configure handset applications to use WiFi for Internet access when WiFi is available. For example, a mobile network may configure applications to use WiFi when the applications are in low mobility scenarios and while they are within a WiFi hotspot.